Love in the Time of Dragons
by Padfootette
Summary: Elivra Nova Potter-Black (femharry) and Sirius Black are suddenly transported to the past when a Rouge Death Eater fires a misspelled curse at them which instead of killing an already injured Elivra sends her and Sirius to the Island of Berk. What happens when she meets the Vikings but more importantly Hiccup
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected New Arrivals

**Disclaimer:** Nothing you recognise belongs to me.

**Background notes:**

? Set after fifth yr and first HTTYD film.

? Elivra gets adopted by Sirius after he's freed in her fourth year when she brings Peter back from the graveyard.

? Elivra has epilepsy.

? Sirius moves Elivra to Romania after the adoption. Where she helps at the Dragon Reserve.

? A rouge Death Eater curses their Portkey when Sirius is taking her to the hospital after her latest fit which caused her to hit her head on a rock.

**Chapter One, Unexpected New Arrivals**

Sirius grunted as he was unceremoniously dropped into the cool wet sand but he had the presence of mind to make sure he kept a firm grip on his injured daughter who he held tightly in his arms. He wished he had seen the rouge Death Eater earlier and not when it was to late as he might have been able to avoid the curse and get his daughter treated for her head wound and her medication increased.

But he hadn't and now they were on some strange island in the middle of nowhere. Sirius was just thankful that the Death Eater has said the spell wrong and it turned into a spell which by the look of their surroundings had sent them to the past. But he wouldn't think of that now. He needed to get his daughter some medical help as she let out a pain filled whimper and he felt his t-shirt over his shoulder grow wet with her blood. "Shhh. Liv it's going to be alright I promise." Sirius tried to soothe her brushing her damp hair off of her sweaty forehead.

Holding Elivra tighter to himself so he wouldn't jump her around too much as he ran up the slope shouting for someone to help him. Sirius followed the slope up into the forest calling out again Sirius looked around and found a dirt path that he hoped would lead him out of this forest. "Who're you and what are you doing in Berk?" A muscular Viking with black spiky hair and dark coloured eyes asked Sirius. Sirius sighed in relief that someone had heard his calls and had came to help.

"Please I just need help for my daughter she has a really bad head wound. I tried to heal her with healing spells as I'm a wizard and Elivra is a witch while we escaped our village but it won't stop bleeding." Sirius said frantically. Sirius thought it would be best to not tell them that they were from the future but to tell them a half truth.

The man looked at the small girl held tightly in her father's arms he noticed that her breathing began to labour and that there was an alarmingly large amount of blood spreading from under her head. "Follow me." The man said gruffly leading Sirius out of the forest as he knew what it was like to be worried about your children and he'd decided to get the girl some help before finding out who they were and what they were doing here on Berk.

"My name is Spitelout and I'm the Chief's brother and second in command here in Berk. I'll take you to my wife Rose who is the healer here and then you must say why you're here." Spitelout said firmly as he led the man through the village to the hospital hut. "Thank you Spitelout. My name us Sirius Orion Black. Sirius like the Dog Star." Sirius said when he saw Spitelout's confused look. "My daughter is called Elivra Nova Potter-Black I adopted her last year after getting her away from her abusive aunt and uncle."

"How long had she lived with those... beasts?" Spitelout interrupted, anger evident in his voice. It was a terrible crime on Berk to abuse a child. "How old is she?"

"Elivra is nearly sixteen and she had been with those beasts since her parents were murdered in front of her by an evil wizard when she was just a babe. I was her parents best friend and her godfather. Another wizard who was for all intense and purposes was just as evil as the other wizard except he was on the Light Side.

The other wizard wouldn't let her live with me, he wanted her to grow up unloved so she'll sacrifice herself in the Wizarding War, but I put a stop to him training her as much as I could without the other wizard knowing. Anyway the war ended a few months ago but there are still some who want to harm her. We had moved off of our original Island to one far away when I adopted her to keep her safe, but they found us. Elivra had a seizure and hit her head on a rock; I was taking her to the hospital when they attacked. When I could escape with Liv and ended up here. Her aunt and uncle abused her because they didn't have magic." Sirius explained everything, obviously keeping quiet about them being from the future.

There was silence as Spitelout took in everything that had been said, when he spoke Sirius was glad there was no hate or contentment in Sputelout's face or voice. "Don't worry Sirius here on Berk we look out for and protect each other and hardly anyone will hold your magic against either of you, but unfortunately there maybe people who will." Spitelout assured but before anything else could be said they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Dad?"


	2. Chapter 2: Healing

Chapter Two, Healing

Spitelout turned around and saw the familiar faces of his son, nephew and their friends Fishlegs, Astrid and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "I'm sorry Snotlout but I have to get these two to your mother, the girl has a serious head injury and if I don't get her there now she'll die." Spitelout said apologetically to his son before turning around and motioning for Sirius to follow, they'd not gotten more than five steps when they were stopped yet again but this time it was by the boy with one leg sitting astride a Black dragon.

"Uncle Spitelout if your in a rush to get her to Aunt Rose maybe I could take her on Toothless as we'd get there quicker." Hiccup suggested. Spitelout looked at Sirius with an eyebrow raised silently asking him what he wanted to do. Sirius looked at Elivra who was going deadly pale, making a decision Sirius nodded his head. "Take her but be careful. If she is injured anymore than she already is, I won't be responsible for my actions." Sirius informed the boy with a slight growl in his voice as Spitelout gently handed over his daughter to the boy.

"I'll be careful with her Sir," the boy said to him as he adjusted his grip on Elivra as he turned to his dragon. "Hiccup?" Spitelout called before he took off. "Tell Rose that Elivra had a seizure and hit her head on a rock and Sirius was taking her to be healed but they were attacked and had to flee their Island. Sirius has tried to heal the wound with healing spells as he is a wizard and Elivra a witch, but nothing has worked." Spitelout ordered.

"I will don't worry." He assured his Uncle and the girl's father before he turned to his dragon. "Alright bud get us to the hospital hut and fast." The dragon made a purr like noise as if he was reassuring him before he took off into the sky flying quickly but carefully to the hospital hut as if he was mindful of the injured girl on his back. Sirius watched the dragon until it had flown out of his sight scared that his daughter may fall out of the boys arms and off of the dragon in her unconscious state. "She'll be fine Sirius I promise you. My nephew Hiccup won't let anything happen to her and my Rose is the best healer and will make sure she gets the best treatment." Spitelout assured him resting his hand on Sirius's shoulder comfortingly.

"How about we go and see the Chief now, as we'd only get in Rose's way and that way Stoick and I can have a hut set up for you and Elivra when she's allowed out." Spitelout suggested. Sirius sighed as he looked to where his daughter had disappeared too, he knew that would be the better option as they'd only get in the way, but he didn't want to leave her. Reluctantly Sirius nodded his head as he knew it was the better option as he didn't want to do anything that would cause his daughter more harm than good. "Alright." Sirius agreed.

"Excellent," Spitelout exclaimed. "Has anyone seen Stoick?"  
"I saw him talking to Gobber outside Gobber's shop." A chubby boy with golden blonde hair answered, sitting astride a brown chubby dragon that had skin that appeared to be covered in boulders. "Thank you Fishlegs. I need all of you to start looking for an empty house, if there is none then you'll need to collect a lot of supplies and help the men build it. We need to get this done right away preferably before Elivra is let out of the hospital. Is that understood?" Spitelout asked looking at all of them but mainly his son.

"I won't let you down dad." Snotlout said fiercely.  
"Good. And when Elivra is better you all best be looking after her, especially you Snotlout and it goes for Hiccup as well as Hiccup is the future chief and you son are the future captain of the guard so it is up to the both of you to make sure that Elivra is well looked after when she is with you." Spitelout said fiercely looking at each of the teenagers in the eye.  
"We won't let you down Spitelout and you can can count on us to look out for your daughter Sir when she's better." A tough girl with light long blonde hair said. Sirius nodded thanking all of them including Spitelout again before the teens left and Sirius followed Spitelout in silence to where the Chief was said to be.

"Stoick? Gobber?" Spitelout shouted as he and Sirius came within hearing distance of the two men.  
"What is it Spitelout? And who is this?" Stoick asked looking at Sirius with a frown on his face, especially as he noticed the blood stained shirt the pair of them were wearing. "This is Sirius Black, Stoick I found him in the forest along with his seriously injured daughter. Hiccup has taken her to Rose." Spitelout informed.  
"How did you end up on Berk?" Stoick asked eyeing Sirius suspiciously. Sirius quickly told the two men before him everything he had told Spitelout making sure he didn't leave anything out so he wasn't called out on anything.

"Don't worry all of Berk will make sure you and your daughter are safe, your Berkians now and we look out for our own." Stoick informed Sirius.  
"Thank you," Sirius said gratefully.  
"There is no need to thank me. You and your daughter can stay in my house until your house is ready and your daughter is properly healed. There is plenty of room and I won't hear any arguments." Stoick stated fiercely. Sirius nodded gratefully he couldn't be more thankful to these people who willingly took Elivra and himself in despite not knowing who they are.

"Now lets go and see how your daughter is doing." Stoick stated, there was other things he had to do but he could see that this man was worried about his daughter, so the other things could wait. "Gobber, Spitelout I want you to help with Sirius's house. Make sure it is close to my house so if there is trouble or Elivra gets sick again, help would easily be at hand." Stoick ordered. Once Gobber and Spitelout had left Stoick led the way to the Hospital Hut.

***

"Hiccup? What are you doing here?" Stoick asked surprised. He was surprised to find his son and Toothless in the room as he knew his son had Dragon Training Academy duties to do. "Hello dad, Sir." Hiccup nodded to his father and Sirius as he stood up from his chair beside Elivra's bed where he had been wiping a cool cloth over her forehead. "Toothless won't hurt her Sir!" Hiccup assured Sirius noticing that he was looking at Toothless with an emotionless expression upon his face. "Oh, I know Elivra has always had a way with dragons. I was wondering what type he is as I've never seen his kind before. And call me Sirius, Sir makes me feel old." Sirius told him.

"Toothless is a Night Fury, the last of his kind I think as no other has been spotted." Hiccup told him before turning to his dad. "I'm here because I wanted to make sure she was alright Aunt Rose has healed the cut on her head and the other smaller cuts on her body, but she has a fever and I was trying to help bring it down while Aunt Rose made the medicine."  
"She's alright. Liv is alright?" Sirius asked interrupting whatever Stoick was going to say. His voice was filled with worry and his eyes shined with unshed tears.

"Ahh! You must be her father?" A woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked as she entered the room. "Elivra will be fine. I've healed her head wound but she does have a slight concussion, but she should be fine in a few days but I would like to keep her here tonight and maybe tomorrow depending on how she is when she awakes. As Hiccup said she does have a slight fever but that seems to have come down slightly. I'm Rose Haddock, wife to Spitelout and healer for this village." The woman now known as Rose introduced herself to Sirius.

"Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Sirius Black. Thank you so much for healing my daughter." Sirius sighed as he sunk bonelessly into the chair Hiccup had vacated. "And thank you Hiccup for everything you've done for her."  
"Yes good job son." Stoick praised clapping Hiccup on the shoulder. "You'll make a great chief someday. Right I'll leave you to it. Rose I'll see you later and Sirius I'll go and see how your house is coming along and make sure you have some supplies delivered to my house." Stoick said waving away Sirius's thanks before leaving the Hut.

There was silence in the hut as Rose went back to stocking up her supplies in case they were needed and Sirius sat watching his daughter as she slept while Hiccup stood in silence contemplating his question. "Ask whatever it is you want Hiccup." Sirius stated making Hiccup jump and leaving him wondering how he knew that he wished to ask something as he was still facing Elivra. Shaking his head to clear it Hiccup cleared his throat hesitantly as he asked his question hoping he wasn't stepping over some line with this new man.

"Sirius? What did you mean when you said Elivra has a way with dragons?"  
Sirius chuckled slightly as he thought back to his near heart attack when he saw Elivra working with the dragons in Romania before they were attacked. "You must understand that when she awakes she'll be very shy as she has been hurt badly by people who should have loved and cared for her. Which is why we moved to a new island as Dark Witches and Wizards were trying to kill her. Now we thought we were safe on our new island that her friends second eldest brother lived on. On this island they had a Dragon Sanctuary that held all different types of dragons that are known to only witches and wizards.

Elivra helped out at the sanctuary often I nearly had a heart attack when I found out. We didn't kill dragons but we also didn't ride them either. They were left alone as much as possible only with us interfering when necessary, for instance feeding them, and sometimes helping to hatch the eggs, especially when it is a first time mother as they are not too sure what to do. Some dragons were kept away from each other by pens, they had a large enough space so they are not in a cage and can fly and hunt for themselves but so they don't kill each other or there offspring as some of the dragons are territorial.

Anyway Liv had a way with the dragons, able to get close up to the most hostile and extremely dangerous dragon making all the experienced workers there seem like trainees. It's hard to explain it without seeing it for yourself, but they just took to her whether it was her kind and caring nature. But I'm lucky to have a daughter like her." Sirius said seriously a small proud smile playing at his lips as he looked over at his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3: Waking up

Chapter Three, Waking up

Elivra groaned as she started to come around. She flinched and quickly shut her eyes tightly as the bright lights aggravated them. "It's alright Liv. I'm here." A voice said soothingly to her. Slowly this time Elivra opened her eyes so they adjusted to the light and so she could adjust to the rush of memories that she suddenly got as her mind remembered all that had happened in the last few days. "Daddy!" Elivra whimpered at the pain in her head and in confusion for how they'd ended up in this strange place.

"It's alright Puppy," Sirius soothed running his hand through her long silky, curly hair. "Here drink this." Sirius said handing her a pain reliever potion and helping her to sit up slightly so she could drink it. Once she'd drunk the potion Sirius looked around to see if Rose was anywhere near, though he added a silencing charm as a precaution, before he told her everything that had happened after she'd blacked out and what he'd told the people here in a whisper. "Puppy you need to stick with what I've told you as the others may turn on us, though it is sort of the truth and this may be the fresh start that we needed." Sirius said kissing his daughters forehead.

"Promise me you'll never worry me like that again. And if you ever have a fit again I want you to tell me straight away. Understand?"  
"Okay dad I promise." Elivra said as she leaned forward to the edge of her bed so she could hug her father, wincing slightly as her sore muscles protested. "Ahh! I see you're awake then." A rough woman's voice called from the other side of the room. "Your father has been exceedingly worried for you young lady. He's barely left your side and the times that he did was only because of an order from the Chief." The woman tutted, disapproval clear in her voice and Elivra knew instantly that she was the healer of this village, she had the same vibe as Madam Pomfrey and Madam Rozabella, the nurse on the dragon reserve in Romania.

"My name is Rose and I've been taking care of you since you and your father arrived here three days ago." The woman Elivra now knew to be Rose introduced. "Now I want you to eat something and I might let you go after that. But I want you to promise me that you won't do anything strenuous for the next couple of days and I want you to take it easy so we can see exactly what is causing the fits.

I know you will do what I ask otherwise your father and Chief Stoick will let me know as your staying with Stoick and his son, my nephew Hiccup for awhile whilst your house is built." Rose ordered, handing over a tray with a steamed cod, some potatoes and veg and a glass of water. "I want you to eat as much as you can." She said before walking away.

* * *

"This is your room," Stoick said as he opened the door and stepped back so Elivra could see into her room. "Your father's room is next door to you with Hiccup's a few doors down and mine down the hall. I know it's not much; but I hope you like it." Stoick said unsurely.  
"I love it. Thank you Stoick." Elivra said, throwing her arms around the sometimes gruff man. Stoick awkwardly patted her on the head.  
"It's fine. Dinner will be ready at seven in the Great Hall. Hiccup will show you and Sirius there. Right I'll... just let you settle in then." Stoick said awkwardly before leaving the room.  
Shaking her head smiling slightly Elivra unshrunk her beaded bag, placing it on the bed as she began to unpack all of her things that she had been able to grab before they escaped.

* * *

"Puppy I'm gonna go work with Gobber in his shop." Sirius told his daughter as he kissed her forehead. "I should be back just before dinner, but while I'm out I don't want you to do anything strenuous okay. You can go out but I don't want you to exert yourself." Sirius said sternly.  
"I promise dad." Elivra promised as she waved to her dad as he left the house. After she'd shut the door she walked back over to where she'd left her book and settled into a chair to continue reading her favourite book.

Elivra sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she wondered around the house looking for something to do as she had finished her book half an hour ago, though she was quickly coming to the conclusion that there was nothing else she could do in the house as she'd cleaned it from top to bottom literally. Sighing she left the house to see what else she could do.

As she wondered around the Plaza she noticed Hiccup and Toothless walking through the village and heading in the direction of the Training Academy, that Stoick had told her and dad about yesterday. Elivra smirked slightly as she snuck along after them deciding that whatever they were doing would be much more interesting in whatever one of the older Vikins would have had her doing if she'd continued to linger aimlessly around the Plaza.

"Shh Toothless. Don't tell Hiccup." Elivra whispered with her right pointer finger against her lips when the dragon looked behind and saw her sneaking along behind them. Making a huff sound Toothless turned back around and ran to catch up with Hiccup. Elivra smiled happily to herself as she continued sneaking behind them as she stuck to the shadows which helped that it was turning rather cloudy. She knew she shouldn't be out and about just yet but she was bored and curious about the village she found herself in, but Elivra would soon find out that those two things never mixed well together.

Looking up Elivra saw that if she didn't pay attention she was going to lose Toothless and Hiccup as they were just about to disappear into the distance and it would not be a good idea as she had no idea where she was or how far away from the village she was. She regretted being so focused on being sneaky that she hadn't paid attention to her surroundings and if she lost Hiccup and Toothless now she'd be lost and that was not a very good idea especially not long after her latest fit. Looking up she noticed that Hiccup and Toothless had gotten even further away from her, giving up on being sneaky Elivra raced after them determined not to lose them or to get lost.

* * *

Hiccup's P.O.V.:

"What is it Bud?" Hiccup asked when he saw Toothless stop out of the corner of his eye, and his ears prick up looking around alert at the way they had come. As they stood there Hiccup waiting for Toothless to move so they could continue on their way to the Dragon Training Academy or for whatever Toothless could hear to come closer so they could find out what it was; Hiccup heard it. It was the sound of small feet slapping against the ground.

Hiccup grabbed his new and improved shield and held it aloft ready to defend himself against whatever was pursuing him and Toothless. It was a tense few minutes before Hiccup saw what or rather who had been pursuing him. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be resting Elivra!" Hiccup said sternly.  
"I know. I know. But I had finished my book and cleaned the whole house from top to bottom and I was bored and didn't have anything else to do, so I was wondering around the Plaza when I saw you and Toothless and decided to follow you to see what the Dragon Training is like. I know I should have asked you and I'm so sorry Hiccup." Elivra apologised after she had gotten her breath back.

"It's fine Elivra I was just worried about you. If you want you could come with me and watch, you won't be able to do much but you could join in with the quizzes but you won't be able to participate with the exercises." Hiccup said nervously.  
"That's fine. Thank you Hiccup, I just wanted to come and watch to see what it was like. Maybe I could help as in my old village before we were attacked I used to help out at the dragon reserve that we had there." Elivra told him.

"Really?" Hiccup asked looking excited at the prospect of learning more about dragons so they could better understand them. Elivra nodded her head smiling. "Okay then, come on the Academy is this way." Hiccup said as he lead her towards the Academy asking her all sort of questions about the dragons she had helped look after and about her old village.

What type of dragon should Elivra have? Pm me or write in your review your answer


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightfury

Chapter Four, The Nightfury

"Hiccup what took you so long we were supposed to start half an-" Astrid ranted as she heard Hiccup walk in with Toothless but she stopped as she turned around noticing the new girl was with him. "I know I'm sorry Elivra followed Toothless and I, she wanted to see what Dragon Training was like and as she lived in a village that had a Dragon Reserve that she helped out at and she has a way with dragons I said she could come." He said with shrug. Before anyone could say anything Snotlout burst out laughing a smug grin on his face as if he knew something they didn't as he pointed at Hiccup.

"What is so funny Snotlout?" Fishlegs asked confused.

"Yea what he said." The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut cried, causing Astrid, Fishlegs and Hiccup to roll their eyes. "Oh your gonna be in so much trouble Hiccup!" Snotlout laughed almost bent over at the knees. "Dad told me that Elivra wasn't allowed out yet and you happened to bring her to Dragon Training where she could get hurt I wonder what uncle Stoick and her father would say." He laughed.

"Snotlout shut up." Astrid moaned fed up with his gloating all the time. "I'm going to regret saying this but he is right Hiccup, Elivra shouldn't be here."

"My dad knows I'm not in the house. In fact he said I could go out of I wanted, given he obviously didn't mean come to Dragon Training but it won't hurt its not like I'm going to fly or anything." Elivra cut in before a real argument could take place.

"If you're still unwell why did your father say you could leave the house?" Fishlegs asked confused.

"Because he knew I'd sneak out anyway." Elivra says with a shrug of her shoulders, she frowned confused when the rest of the teens groaned and look from her to Hiccup. "Oh, great another Hiccup." Tuffnut complained throwing his arms in the air dramatically. "Err what's going on?" Elivra asked confused.

"They're moaning because we're so much alike." Hiccup told her rolling his eyes at the others but he had smile on his face as he looked at Elivra. "That's because you are." Ruffnut stated one hand on her hip as she threw the other in the air like her brother. "You sneak off when you're not supposed to, you both have a thing with dragons and I bet you both always attract trouble wherever you go." She cried.

Elivra frowned and sat down where she stood next to Toothless who cooed to her concerned putting his head in her lap purring softly as she stroked his head, the other dragons went and sat around her cooing to her, shocking their riders.

Elivra was lost in thought that she didn't notice the others astonished faces, 'Is that what everyone thinks of me?' Elivra thought with a sad sigh eliciting more coos from the dragons around her. 'Does everyone just think I'm a burden and attract trouble like the Dursleys always said.' She didn't realise that she started to hyperventilate, she couldn't even hear anyone else calling her all she heard was white noise, nothing made sense it was like everything was mixed together. Her magic caused a wind to whip around the Academy, the more she got upset the stronger the wind became. "Elivra it's alright you're safe you need to calm down." Hiccup said reassuringly as he slowly approached her as he would a startled dragon. The wind wasn't hurting them or their dragons, it just kept them away from her but the dragons still sat curled around her cooing softly to her to try and calm her themselves but it wasn't working.

"Why would she think she wasn't safe?" Tuffnut asked confused scratching his head. "Yea it's not like any of us threatened her or anything." Ruffnut said also confused. But the closer they go to her the more ferocious the wind became it started throwing the barrels, the chairs and their training equipment around the arena, even leaving scorch marks on the ground. "Well her magic says different!" Snotlout shouted at the twins.

"You just had to go and upset her didn't you!" Hiccup shouted at the twins and Astrid exasperated. "You don't know what she's been through." Hiccup and Snotlout says together.

"And you two do?!" Astrid challenged angrily, though she was shocked that the cousins were actually trying to work together for a change.

"YES!" Hiccup and Snotlout shouted together stopping the others in their tracks. "Snotlout go and get her father he may be able to calm her down. She's having a panic attack and her magic is reacting and so are the dragons they think we mean to harm her, they're protecting her like she's family one of their young." Hiccup ordered.

"Hiccup what's going on?" Fishlegs asked worried and confused. No one had been told why the newcomers were here Stoick had been waiting till Elivra was feeling a bit better and had planned on having a full village meeting tonight.

"I don't know much only what Snotlout and I have overheard and what small things her father told me while she was unconscious. This the second village they've escaped to. Their original village her father and her left I don't know why but dad said they'd be safe here and no one would hurt him or Elivra while he was Chief. The village that had the Dragon Reserve Elivra had a fit and her father was getting her help when they were attacked and forced to escape." Hiccup explained what they knew to the others. "Snotlout go and get her father."

"I'm trying Hookfang won't leave her. Stupid dragon." Snotlout grumbled under his breath. "Come on Hookfang, if you want to help her you have to come with me. We need to get her father!" Snotlout snapped, why was his dragon so stubborn.

Hookfang looked from Elivra then to his rider as if trying to decide who to go with, after what seemed ages he finally made up his mind as he slowly made his way towards Snotlout though you could see he was reluctant to do it. As soon as Hookfang was close enough Snotlout quickly climbed on and flew off in search of her father. While the others still tried to calm her, unbeknownst to anyone the snow in the mountain was starting to crack as someone tried to fight their way out of the ice the stronger her magic got.

"Come on where are you?!" Snotlout complained as they flew around trying to spot the man he'd seen when he first arrived a few days a go, however he spotted his dad and uncle in the Plaza and decided to ask them where Elivra's dad was. "Dad! Uncle Stoick!" Snotlout cried as he landed.

"Not now Snotlout we're busy!" Stoick exclaimed as he turned back to his brother to ask how the construction was going. "But it's Elivra I need to find her dad. Where is he?" Snotlout asked urgently.

"What do you mean?" Stoick asked confused. "She's at my house where we left her. She's not is she?!" Stoick sighed seeing the look in his nephew's face. "Where is she then?"

"At the Dragon Academy Hiccup brought her along with him and Toothless."

"That boy!" Stoick groaned. "I told him, I told him she was not well enough to fly let alone join the Academy please tell me she hasn't had another fit, I promised Sirius she'd be safe here on Berk and my own son and nephew have endangered her!" Stoick ranted but before Snotlout or Spitelout could offer a retort Sirius came running up to them with Gobber behind him.

"Where's my daughter? She's not at the house!" Sirius cried worriedly after he got his breath back. "Snotlout why don't you tell Sirius where his daughter is as its yours and Hiccup's fault you both knew she wasn't well enough!" Spitelout said sternly in a voice that said we'll talk about this later. Gulping Snotlout looked at the four men looking expectantly at him and to his dragon who kept pacing back forth looking in the direction of the Academy. "What's wrong with your dragon?" Gobber asked also noticing hoping he didn't have to pull out another tooth.

"I don't know he and all the other dragons are like that. He wouldn't leave Elivra's side took me ages to convince him. The twins and Astid said something to her and Hiccuo said she's having a panic attack her magic won't let us near her only the dragons. Hiccup said they're protecting her as if she's their young." Snotlout explained.

"She's at the Dragon Academy?" Sirius asked with a groan. Snotlout nodded his head wincing at the glares he got. "Let's go I felt her magic that's why I went looking for her. I need to get to her now to calm her down. I should have expected this can I take your dragon?" Sirius asked the boy, Snoutlout his mind told him. Snotlout went to argue but a look from his dad stopped him instead he nodded his head. "We'll meet you there." Stoick told him watching as Sirius flew off on Hookfang. "Come on." He said to the others.

Back at the Dragon Academy Hiccup with the help of Fishlegs was trying to calm her down but to no success but then Astrid and the twins weren't exactly being helpful. "Can you three just go you're not being helpful!" Hiccup snapped at them. "You think that moaning about her of moaning that you haven't done your training exercises is really going to help!" Hiccup ranted.

"Err Hiccup." Fishlegs called uncertainty spotting the dragons getting into defensive positions around Elivra as their ears picked up. "What?" Hiccup asked as he turned back around noticing the stances of the dragons, "What is going-" he was interrupted by a very familiar cry pierced the air, the cry of a Nightfury and it was not coming from Toothless.

Before they had a chance to prepare themselves a Nightfury, a female Nightfury as black as night flew into the arena growling at them and the dragons that surrounded Elivra. The dragon was much smaller then Toothless about half his size, had emerald green eyes the same shade as Elivra's and was pure black except for the small silver diamond shape mark in the middle of her forehead. As the dragon turned around Hiccup noticed that she was covered in a thin layer of ice clinging to her body and mainly her tail. He immediately looked up to the mountains, he could see from this distance that there was a hole in one of the mountains he guessed that she's been frozen all this time, he couldn't help being happy despite the situation Toothless wasn't the last of his kind after all.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered bringing him out of his thoughts. "What're we going to do?" She asked quietly not wanting to attract the angry dragons attention that was fighting with her dragon and winning. Hiccup looked at the scene before him assessing the situation. "Call your dragons off. Call them off now!" Hiccup said quickly as he called Toothless over to him. "Come on bud come here she won't hurt Elivra she'll be safe I promise." Hiccup called trying to reassure his dragon.

"Hiccup are you mad that dragon will kill her!" Fishlegs squeaked.

"No she won't." Hiccup shook his head denying what his friends thought. "Look closer she's protective of Elivra, she's trying to get to her to keep her safe she thinks we and our dragons are the threat hence why her magic is out of control. I think Elivra's magic somehow awoke her, brought her out of the ice in the mountains. The wind slows down when she gets closer to Elivra but spikes again when she moves away. Call them off." He ordered as Toothless slowly made his way over to Hiccup rumbling soothingly to the enraged female Nightfury.

The rest of the dragons slowly backed off following Toothless to their riders. Once the dragons were far enough away the Nightfury slowly relaxed and curled around Elivra wise magic slowly stopped lashing out as the Nightfury purred and cooed to her rubbing her head against Elivra's side. Slowly but surely Elivra relaxed as her magic returned to her body and she slumped against the Nightfury exhausted from her magic lasting out only to go into a fit against the dragon's side worrying everyone gathered as the Nightfury cooed worriedly trying to wrap it's body closer.

Only for its head to snap up growling showing all of its teeth as Hookfang flew in carrying Sirius. "What happened?" Sirius snapped seeing his daughter having a fit against a very enraged very protective female Nightfury. The Nightfury growled again as Stoick, Snotlout, Spitelout and Gobber all entered the arena. "Is that- is that a Nightfury a female one?" Gobber asked shocked. "Beard of Thor!" He gasped seeing Hiccup nod he thought Toothless was the only Nightfury. "I think she's been frozen in ice and Elivra's magic somehow brought her out she appeared not long after Snotlout left. She's very protective of Elivra she started attacking our dragons thinking they were hurting her as they were curled around her and her magic was still lashing out. After her magic stopped lashing out she collapsed and started having a fit." Hiccup explained the best he could.

There was silence for awhile as everyone digested the news the only sound was of the female Nightfury cooing to Elivra worriedly. "Daddy." A voice called hoarsely gathering everyone's attention as Elivra slowly stood with the help of the dragon much like Toothless had done for Hiccup when he first woke up after losing his leg. The Nightfury growled at Sirius warningly but soon stopped when she realised he was not a threat, though Elivra's hand rubbing her head and voice calmed her more.

"Oh my baby girl." Sirius cried sweeping Elivra up into his arms holding her close to his chest carefully examining her making sure she wasn't injured. "What happened?" She asked confused. Hiccup explained everything to her about what had happened Sirius adding that he'd felt her magic react and went looking for her when he found Snotlout with Stoick and Spitelout. He asked her what had caused the panic attack and she softly explained after prompting from her father- that she thought what the Dursleys had drilled into her was true and that she was nothing and never would be.

"Never think that pup. What they told you was wrong you're the most kindest, caring loving person I've ever met even with your firry temper." He joked kissing her forehead holding her close again. "She's like me." Elivra said quietly after just enjoying being help by her dad. "How so pup?" Sirius asked confused much like the rest of them. "She's different from the other Nightfurys where they're all black she has a silver mark on her forehead in the shape of a diamond, age unique whereas I-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentry young lady I know what you were going to say and you're not a freak and you're bit responsible for you're parents deaths that's Peter, Dumbledore and Voldemort's fault not yours never yours. You're the most wisest and powerful witch of your age Liv and I don't want you to think otherwise understand? Sirius said firmly gripping her chin gently so she can look in his eyes.

"What're you going to call her?" Sirius asked nodding to the dragon who was now playing with Toothless now that Elivra was calm though she did keep checking to make sure she was indeed safe. "Volta. Her names Volta it means Silver." Elivra decided after a few minutes eliciting a purr come from the now named Nightfury as she rubbed her head against Elivra before she started licking her frantically as everyone laughed. "I take it you like your name then." Elivra giggled once she stood up again wiping the saliva off of her. "Right lets get you home and to rest this time. And I'll be keeping an eye on you, you're fits are coming to close together." Sirius said concerned as he picked up his daughter ignoring her protests as he carried her out of the arena only stopping to thank everyone and made his way back to Stoick's house with Volts following alongside them.


End file.
